There is a need to store, transport, and selectively view papers having information on them. This need has been in part satisfied by various small portable boxes that usually have disadvantages relating to their strength, short life, inability to properly hold a small number of papers and high expense in view of their short life. These boxes are usually made from paper. Metal file cabinets that are well know in offices overcome the diffficulties mentioned above, but are too heavy for usual transport. Also file cabinets are expensive, and at least with respect to the lower drawers, difficult to work with when it is desired to view the documents.
Many various general purpose containers are known, but in general they are unsuitable for the above mentioned usage.